Myth of Shaman Explorer
by 4fireking
Summary: Bell is now a Level 4 explorer and takes down a minotaur which he couldn't do when he was younger. After clearing the dungeon he meets a small boy who has a bigger brother that wants him to help him become a stronger dungeon explorer like him.


Disclaimer: I do not own What's Wrong With Picking Up Girls In Dungeons.

 **I think the anime was better than the manga even though the anime is very short. I also thank WolfmanX for beta editing this chapter to make it as exciting as it is. Hopefully I can write a second chapter for this fanfiction.**

XXX

After finally progressing to Level 4 on the Dungeon's 19th Floor, Bell was only two levels behind Aiz Wallenstein, the woman he desired to confess his feelings to more than anything. However, things had only become more difficult for him.

Now a higher-ranked Adventurer, Bell was forced to face even stronger monsters in order to keep advancing. With staggering strength and nearly impregnable defenses, Bell was forced to defeat wave after wave of them each day. He could not ask for help from anyone anymore, not even Aiz Wallenstein. He was a high-level Adventurer now!

Inside the Dungeon's labyrinth-like system of caves, there was nothing but bare rock, except for a small magic lamp in each corner and a few wires. Currently, he was out in a large, open area of barren wilderness. Hunting monsters was easier with more room to move around.

"Roooooowwwwwrrrrrrrr!"

The monster in front of him let out a terrifying roar...a threat to all that might challenge it.

It was a monster that he was all-too-familiar-with from the past. Jagged horns, glowing red eyes, half man and half bull. Every Adventurer knew what the monster was, a Minotaur. This monster had caused him much misery in the recent past. Enduring laughter and scorn, he had pushed himself his limits and beyond in order to defeat the monster and his fear of them.

Living up to his nickname "The Dungeon Rabbit", Bell quickly ran a circle around the Minotaur and pulled out his two daggers. The Minotaur roared again and swung its weapon down. The ground split open and stone splinters erupted out of the chasm. They almost looked like they were chasing after Bell...a rock wave with a mind of its own.

Bell's daggers were sturdy enough to destroy the stones chasing him like they were made of confetti. Without wasting another minute, he jumped overhead and drove both daggers right into the Minotaur's chest.

Evaporating into dark mist, the Minotaur was destroyed. It wouldn't be bothering him anymore. Yet another had been destroyed by his blades...and yet Bell did not feel a sense of accomplishment or pride after taking down the another beast like the one that had caused him so much misery. In fact, he did not feel much of anything. He was not sure what he was supposed to be feeling...

The rest of the day's journey through the Dungeon proved simple and uneventful. Each time, Bell struck first before he could be detected by any monsters. A few quick slashes...and they all died easily. By day's end, he had a large collection of magic stones and monster loot drops to cash in at the Guild. By any standards, it was a good day's haul, but once again, Bell felt empty inside just like with the Minotaur earlier. The fruits of his labor were only collected and stored in his bag out of habit. There was no emotion in his actions at all.

He told himself that he needed to get back quickly. After all, there was a beautiful Goddess waiting for him back at the house, and she would worry herself sick if he was too late in returning.

"Hey! Stop thieves! Give it back!"

Suddenly, a harsh shout filled the corridors and reverberated off the walls. Bell instinctively followed the sound to find its source. Whoever was yelling needed help!

Emerging from a side tunnel, Bell came to large, open cavern. It was a perfect place for fighting monsters. However, there were currently no monsters here. All he could see was three people. Two men were wearing masks and dark clothes, obviously thieves, and were sprinting away. One had a small backpack in his clutches. Following close behind was a boy. His hair was blue near the crown of his head and slowly tapered off to platinum ends. He wore a blue, long-sleeve shirt and brown shorts.

Bell guessed he was the owner of the backpack. Bell practically saw the fire in his hazel eyes as he ran hard, trying desperately to catch up and reclaim his stolen property.

Bell was caught off guard by the situation, but he quickly concluded the boy needed help and ran quickly to catch up.

Before he intervened, Bell wanted to be sure of the situation that he was running into headlong. Bell easily caught up with the boy and made his presence known.

"Hey! What's going on here? I want to help!"

The boy almost tripped from shock as he heard a voice appear out of nowhere. Looking to his left, he was surprised to see a white-haired, red-eyed young man keeping pace next to him with a calm expression on his face. He was easily keeping up at the boy's breakneck pace. In fact, the young man wasn't even sweating while the boy gasped for breath in order to keep pursuing the bandits.

"They...hah...hah...hah...they stole my...my...watch."

To say the least, Bell was caught off guard. He looked at the boy with doubt in his gaze and responded.

"You're going to all this trouble over a watch?"

"It may sound...stupid...stupid to you...but...hah...hah...hah...that watch...that watch is very...very important to me. My most...most prized...possession"

The young man could barely breathe the words out for lack of oxygen.


End file.
